


Love Through Ages

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Did you ever wonder if this is the first time our men met? What would have been, if they meet each other again, and again, and again? I?m not sure if you can call this a AU, but be warned?it starts very early?





	Love Through Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None really, okay?mention of non-con in Part 3, and lot?s of sweaty, sticky men in Part 4. So, get yourself a cup of coffee, or a glass of wine (maybe a beer?hey, get one for me, too *g*), lean back and enjoy.  


* * *

Part 1

Egypt 1310 b.c.

Haremhab, Pharaoh of Egypt, was worried.

His commander-in-chief Jonatar of Neil, had been missing since the last battle. He was the most capable general he had ever had, and it would really hurt him to lose this man. He wouldn't be as easy to replace as his predecessor. Today was the fifth day since Jonatar had dissapeared.

Haremhab didn't know whether his general was still alive or not. Jonatar had been in much worse situations, and he had always managed to come back somehow.

The Pharaoh rose from his throne, causing his servants to jump up, and crowd around him. But he sent them all away with a wave of his hand.

Sighing, he stepped to one of the large windows, and stared out. He would wait ten more days. If Jonatar wasn't back by then, he would have to replace him. He sighed again. Sometimes he wished he wasn't the Pharaoh.

* * *

Jonatar of Neil awoke slowly.

His head hurt, and he felt strangely dissoriented. He didn't dare to open his eyes, so he listened closely to hear any kind of noise, that might tell him where he was.

He heard the soft howling of the wind, the rustling of a tent's awning, but no sign of any human being.

He concetrated on the soft blanket he was laying on. On the flickering light, that indicated candles. Maybe it was night. Or late evening. Suddenly he heard the loud roaring of a camel almost directly next to him, and involuntarily he startled.

A soft laughter near him made him open his eyes in an instant.

And he regretted it immediately. The pain in his head grew worse, and with a deep groan he closed his eyes again.

Suddenly he felt a wet cloth on his forehead, easing the pain a little, and the soft voice of a man began to speak.

"Don't be afraid. You are safe here. How do you feel?"

It took Jonatar several attempts until he was able to answer. And then it was only barely above a whisper.

"Bad. Headache."

The soft voice whispered back.

"Just lay still. I will bring you something to ease the pain."

Before the man left the tent, he put out some of the candles, darkening the tent until the light became bearable for Jonatar, and he could dare to open his eyes again.

He looked around, but for the first few seconds his vision was blurred. Then, slowly, his eyes adjusted to the dim light, and he could see that the tent was very big. It was obviously a nomad's tent, that would fit with the camels he could hear again.

But this had to be the tent of a man important to the tribe. It was bigger than any tent Jonatar had ever seen. The out-fit was precious, but tasteful. He was lying on a soft woolen blanket, hand-made rugs were spread all over the tent, making it very comfortable. In the middle he could see a big bed, with precious silken linens on it.

He tried to make himself a picture of the person living in such obvious wealth, when suddenly a man entered the tent. Jonatar turned around ... and was speechless.

He was looking at a young man of about twenty-five summers. His dark-blond hair was hanging on his shoulders, and he was wearing a sand-coloured caftan, that went down to his feet. The young man smiled a bright, happy smile, when he saw the opened eyes of Jonatar.

"How do you feel?"

Jonatar recognized the soft voice from earlier, and swallowed hard. It took him a few seconds before he was able to answer.

"Better. Where am I?"

The young man came nearer, in one hand a carafe with a dark liquid, in his other a glass. Carefully he filled the glass, and handed it over to Jonatar, who eyed it suspiciously. The young man's smile deepened.

"You can drink it. Trust me. It will help ease your pain. My sister Shau're made it."

Jonatar looked up into the eyes of the young man. Blue eyes, as he could see now. The most intense blue Jonatar had ever seen. And the same instinct, that had made him survive countless battles for his Pharaoh, that same instinct told him now, that he could trust this man, of whom he didn't even know the name. Without hesitation he accepted the offered glass, and emptied it in one deep gulp. It tasted surprisingly sweet.

"What is your name?" he then asked the young man.

And the other man blushed furiously. Jonatar smiled. Now, that was really cute.

"I am sorry for not telling you my name. I'm Danyel of Jacks'on. I'm the leader of this tribe. We're nomads, and found you and several of your men not very far from here. It looks like you'd stepped into a trap. Most of your men are allright. But there was one we were unable to rescue. His name was ... Kowal? Loufer Retti told me his name."

Jonatar let his head hang down, and closed his eyes. Kowal had been a close friend to him. Once, they had been more than brothers in arms ... they had been lovers. And even after the ending of that, they had remained the best of friends.

And now Kowal was dead. He spoke a silent prayer for him, when he suddenly felt a hand on his arm.

He looked up, and found his gaze captured by those two blue eyes now full of compassion.

"Do you need some moments alone?"

Jonatar covered Danyel's hand with his own, surprised by the softness of the other man's hand.

"No, I thank you, Danyel. You saved my men and me from certain death. I am forever in your debt."

"No, you are not. Knowing that you are alive is enough reward for me. For a few days we thought that we might have lost you, too. Our healer has had a hard time."

Now Jonatar furrowed his brow.

"A few days? How long have I been here?"

Danyel's smile returned, and for a second Jonatar had the crazy feeling that the sun was rising in the middle of the night.

"Today was the fifth day. Do you want to see our healer? She will be more than happy to see you finally awake."

And before Jonatar could say something, the young man was on his feet, and was almost out of the tent, when he suddenly turned around, and faced him.

"What is your name, anyway? Loufer never wanted to tell us."

Jonatar's smile deepend. He was the Pharaoh's commander-in-chief, and a popular target for attacks. So one day Loufer and he had decided that they would never tell anybody his name when Jonatar wasn't there.

"I am Jonatar of Neil."

"Jonatar of Neil. That is a very long name. Is there a short form? Like Jona?"

Jonatar furrowed his brow again. He had never thought about a short form for his name. He was a respected leader of his men. No one would ever DARE to shorten his name. So slowly he shook his head.

"No. It was never needed. Why?"

Again the little blush, this time not quite so furious as before, and Jonatar could see a little devil dancing in Danyel's eyes.

"What does your lover call you? Or your wife?"

Jonatar's only answer was a snort. He was Pharaoh Haremhab's first man. There was no time for a wife, or children.

Not anymore.

And a lover? That had been long ago. He turned away from the intense look of those blue eyes, and mumbled.

"I don't have neither the one, nor the other. So now go, and fetch your healer."

He heard a soft rustle from the tent, then he was alone.

* * *

Danyel's face burned. They had saved Pharaoh Haremhab's most important man! And all he could think of were his dark eyes, his inviting lips, his long fingers ... oh gods. It really was time for him to choose a mate.

Jonatar of Neil.

What a name. How ... formal. And how he would love to find some kind of loving nickname for him. A name, that only he would know and use. At night, when they were making love. A name he would call at the peak of their lust.

He quickly shook his head to clear his mind from the erotic pictures he suddenly had in his head, and nearly ran to the healer's tent.

The tribe's healer was a woman as it had been for decades. She was small, and almost fragile looking, but her mind was strong and her power was undeniable. Her name was Ja'nefra. Her eyes were glistening when she saw Danyel enter her tent.

"Is he awake?"

He only nodded, and before he said anything, she was past him, and gone.

He followed her slowly, still deeply lost in his thoughts about some dark eyes, gazing lovingly at him, and some strong hands, roaming over his body.

* * *

The entrance to the tent was opened with a swing, and Jonatar looked in the face of a small, dark-haired woman. Her face was practically glowing with happiness, and in an instant she was by his side, asking him many questions, poking him here and there, looking into his eyes, and finally she observed his head, searching for the remnants of the beating that had sent him down.

And all the while she was babbling. About this and that, and nothing in particular, and only when she made a short break to examine his eyes, he found the time to ask some questions for himself.

"Where are my men?"

"Your men are fine. Loufer Retti is looking after them. There was nothing I could do for Kowal, but Teal'c is unharmed. As is Sam'ca Arter and Hammon of Teks'as. It was you I was worried about these last days." "Danyel told me."

"You were only sleeping, and when you were waking up, you were talking about things no one could understand. Who is Sara?"

Never leaving her gaze, Jonatar answered.

"She was my wife. We had a son. Char'les of Neil. He died when he was eight summers, because of my fault. I couldn't protect him. So she left me. And now she has a man who can protect her."

"She has? Who?"

"The Pharaoh. She now is one of his wives."

Ja'nefra's face fell, and Jonatar could see ... real compassion in it. Not pity, no. And for the first time, he felt understood. Ja'nefra sat down next to him, and her voice became soft.

"I won't tell you that I can understand you, or that I know what you have been through. I'm sorry for your loss. But I don't think that you failed your son. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Jonatar shook his head. It still hurt, though it had been many months ago. He still had nightmares about that day, could still see that beautiful wild stallion, standing above the lifeless corpse of his little son. He had killed the horse with his own hand. Now he felt Ja'nefra's hand on his shoulder as she gently stroked him, then she squeezed his shoulder one last time, and rose to her feet.

"I will go now. You need some healing rest now. Let me know when you need something to sleep. I will be in my tent. Danyel knows where he can find me."

Jonatar nodded, without looking up, he only reached blindly for her hand, squeezing it tightly, before letting go of it.

He heard her getting up, exchanging a few whispered words with Danyel, before she left for her own tent again.

For a few minutes there was silence between the two men, then ...

"Are you hungry?"

Again the warrior only shook his head, without looking up. Then he murmured quietly.

"I'm tired."

The noise of soft footfalls, then a hand on his shoulder.

"Get undressed, and come to bed. You can join me in mine. It is big enough and you won't have to sleep on the earth."

Alone, Danyel added in his thoughts. And he wouldn't be alone this night. And maybe able to sleep through, when he knew that the other man was safe. And healthy. And by his side ...

* * *

"NO! CHAR'LES! NO!! GET AWAY FROM THERE!!! COME TO ME! PLEASE!"

Danyel sat bolt upright in an instant. The man next to him was screaming in his sleep, fighting his own demons. Danyel had to do something or the whole tribe would awaken.

Resolute, he put his hand over the other man's mouth, and pulled him nearer to himself, closing his free arm around the struggling form of the older man. Within an heartbeat Jonatar clung to him, holding him close, trying to crawl beneath his skin. Carefully, Danyel removed his hand from Jonatar's mouth, and held him close to his heart, unknowingly whispering words of soft nonsense and love in his ear.

He felt the quiet sobbing of the older man, and simply held him tight, stroking his back, kissing his temple, until he felt the tension slowly drain away. The tight grip of the older man slowly loosened, and the crying stopped. Then he sighed one last time and within seconds they were both asleep again.

* * *

A steady heartbeat under his ear, a compact form in his arms, strong arms tight and secure locked around his body ... Jonatar felt better than he had for a very, very long time.

And he felt incredibly safe. He didn't move for he wanted this feeling to last just a little longer.

Then a hand combed through his hair, which was already turning gray. Soft stroking, tender caresses, long fingers that gently played with some strands of his hair. And then a mouth on his temple. A kiss so quick that he wasn't sure if he hadn't dreamt it. And then the man next to him spoke, no, whispered, in a low, seductive voice.

"I wish we would have met under different circumstances."

Jonatar waited for the young man to continue. When he didn't, he asked without opening his eyes.

"Why?"

He felt the little tremble, and recognized that Danyel had thought him still in deep slumber. But he composed very quickly, and tightened his grip around the older man's form.

"There are so many things I want to show you, I want to share with you. I want to know you. I want to learn more about you. I ..."

His voice trailed off. Now Jonatar rose himself up on one elbow, and looked the younger man in the face. Danyel blushed, and looked away. Jonatar watched him closely. There was something in the other man's voice and eyes that made his heart suddenly beat faster. Without thinking he reached out, put two fingers under Danyel's chin, and turned his head until he was able to look him in the eyes.

And there it was. So clear for him to see, that he felt overwhelmed for a moment. He knew that it was now or never. He could pretend that he hadn't seen the love in those blue eyes, and he would be able to leave. He could take his men, and go back to his Pharaoh, serve him and finally die for him. And try to forget this extraordinary nomad.

Or he could act. He could let Danyel know that he felt the same despite the short time he'd known him. That he, too, had fallen almost on first sight for him. And if he was lucky, he could find love, peace, happiness with this man.

For a few heartbeats his soul was torn between his heart and his duty, but his heart won. He leaned forward, his gaze never leaving Danyel's, and carefully, almost questioningly, he laid his lips on Danyel's.

Time stood still, became meaningless. Softly the young nomad reciprocated the kiss of the older man.

Danyel's mind was racing. There was so much he wanted to say, to ask, to tell, but all he could do was moan deep in his throat, causing the older man to shiver with lust. But then reality came rushing back to him. He moved away a little.

"Oh Danyel, how can you feel something for me? I'm so old, I have nothing to offer. And you ... you are so young, so beautiful, so ..."

"... in love."

Danyel finished the sentence. Jonatar's face lit up, his dark eyes were shining.

"You are?"

The young man nodded. Then he kissed him again.

"Stay with me, Jonatar. Please, don't leave me. I couldn't stand loosing you. I know we know each other just for a few days, but having you here with me, in my bed like last night, and in my life ... it made me feel alive. So please, stay with me."

Jonatar swallowed, and closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly it was all clear to him. All the pain subsided. His heart healed. He opened his eyes again.

"Everything I have ever done, everything I have ever seen, every battle I have ever fought, and every road I have ever taken ... now I know that it was all just to bring me closer to you. I won't leave you, I CAN'T leave you. I will send my men home. They shall tell Haremhab that I have finally found my destination. And that I won't come back."

Danyel's eyes filled with tears, while he leaned closer again to kiss his love. His life was complete. They would never part again.

Part 2

Ireland's coast, 967 a.d.

"And you are ...?"

Silence. The man with the insignia of a Danish Chief turned around and hit his fist hard on the table. Dan had to do that or his fist would land in the face of this stubborn Irish man in front of him. Why was he making everything so difficult? He just had to tell them where they were, and where they would find the Monastery Clonmacnoise.

But ever since he mentioned the monastery the man before him had silenced. So Dan didn't even know his name.

Trying very hard to keep his rage and his desperation under control, he studied the man in front of him. He was the first one they had met, after they had landed on the Irish Coast three days ago. He seemed to be about forty-five, his slightly longer hair was silver-gray, his body tall and lean. But the most amazing thing about him were his eyes. They were brown. It was a deep, dark brown, fascinating in it's intensity. He just wished he would have more time, to stay here, and convince this man that he wasn't here as an enemy. But if there was one thing they were absolutely running out of it was time.

Sighing he closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then he looked at the man again.

"Okay, once more. Would you please be so kind, and tell me where I can find Clonmacnoise?"

Suddenly the man spoke, but his voice was full of hatred and disdain.

"Why? So you can attack it and loot it? Again? Like all the other Norseman that came before you?"

Involuntarily Dan moved a few steps back. A sudden sadness clouded his eyes.

"That's what you think of me? Do you really think that's what I came for?"

He turned his back to the angry Irish man, and murmured to himself.

"And what else should you think of me? I know that the Chief of the neighbouring Clan was here last summer to attack some of your villages. By Thor, even my own uncle was here at least once. But concerning me you are wrong." With these words he turned to face his opposite again.

"Am I?"

The words came out of the other man's mouth before he could hold them back. With more vehemence now the younger man stepped closer again.

"Yes, you are. I ... ah ... I'm searching for my sister."

* * *

Jack was staring at the young man, who now had his head hung down.

Could he dare to believe him? He seemed to be honest. But the wound that had been cut into his soul had been deep. Too deep to be healed, or only diminished by an eventually honest Norseman. He had said that he was searching for his sister. He had said, that ... one moment, wait ... he had said? This man was interrogating him for almost three hours now, and only now did he discover that he was speaking in the Irish tongue.

He was speaking ...

"Gaelic ... you're speaking Gaelic? How ... why ... where did you learn that?"

Jack was stunned. And completely taken by surprise when suddenly a little smile played around the full lips of the young Norseman.

"I have a talent for languages. I learned your language from my nanny. She was from Ros Cré before ..."

"... before she was captured, and sold to be a slave?"

Jack knew that he wasn't quite fair, but the hatred still was deep seated. The remarkable blue eyes of the young man became a little darker.

"No, before she met Teal, and fell helplessly in love. Teal is a respected warrior, and woodscrafts-man in our village. They married after they knew each other for about six months. They are still happy, and when I saw them last she was expecting her sixth child. Teal loves her more than his own life, and spoils their children rotten. Samantha never regretted coming home with him."

Now it was Jack's part to look ashamed. He never thought that possible. An Irish lass? Falling in love with a northern barbarian? But when he looked at this barbarian in front of him, he could almost understand the lass. If this Teal was only half as beautiful as Dan, she would have been a fool to let him walk away.

Whoa ... where were these thoughts coming from? This man was an enemy. His people had attacked his village, murdered all of his family, including ... no. He closed his own thoughts down. No more pain. No more hurt. Concentrating on those blue eyes, he forced himself to ask.

"What about your sister? Why are you searching for her?"

Dan now was getting a slightly haunted look.

"By Thor, I almost forgot her. I really need to find her, and you have to tell me where I can find this Clonmacnoise."

"But why?"

Dan blushed furiously, and the three men which accompanied him, began to snicker and push each other with their elbows. His face still burning red, Dan moved around to them, and shouted something in his native tongue. One of the men now laughed out loud, and replied something, causing the other men to roar with laughter. Then, still wiping the laughing tears from their eyes, one by one left the little hut, until Jack and Dan were alone.

Jack couldn't help but smile at that little scenario. Whatever the reason was that had brought this man into his hut, he now was pretty sure that attacking and robbing wasn't it.

Dan stood with his back to him now, and carefully Jack stepped closer, resting one hand on the other man's shoulder. Dan only slightly moved his head, so that Jack could see his profile. His long blond hair, that had been tied back in a ponytail, was beginning to fall from the binding, and involuntarily Jack felt one of the silken strands beneath his hand. A little shiver ran down his spine, but instead of letting go, he gave the other man's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Jack. My name is Jack, son of Jon O'Neill."

Now Dan turned around fully, gazing into those dark eyes.

"I'm Dan, son of Gregor Hammon. He ... ahem ... he is the real Chief of our Clan. I just, well ... kind of borrowed his insignia to show my sister that I was indeed coming from my father."

"And your sister should be here, because of ... what?"

"She ran away. She ought to marry a respectable man from the neighboring village. But she fell in love with a young man from the other side of the fjord. So she ran away to avoid the marriage. My father thought it was my fault, because I told her she should do whatever her heart tells her. And now he has given me two moons to bring her back. Or the family would punish me, because I caused them dishonor."

Jack now slowly began to understand the Norseman's insistent questioning about Clonmacnoise. Apparently he suspected his sister to be there. Quietly he moved the young man to his table, pushed him down on one of the chairs, went over to an open board, and took two glasses. Then he opened a trapdoor, and took out a tankard filled with dark, strong beer. He set it down in front of the unhappy young man, added some bread and butter, and finally gestured to his unexpected guest.

"Eat and drink with me. And then we will discuss how to get you to your sister."

Dan rose his head. He was more than surprised, for he guessed from the other man's former, hatred-filled comments that his experiences with Norsemen had to be very unpleasant. But despite that he was offering him, a total stranger, an enemy in his eyes, his hospitality. Then he remembered something.

"What about my men?"

Jack rose again from his seat, went to the door, and stuck his head out. He bellowed a few orders to someone called Charlie, then, more quietly, he mumbled something to someone called Lou. Then he closed the door again, and came back to the table. Seating himself down, he said, "My people will care for your people. You won't have to worry about them. Now eat and drink. You can sleep here, if you're not offended by sharing a bunk with me. And tomorrow, by the first rays of the sun, we will set out for Clonmacnoise."

Without thinking Dan grabbed the older man's hand, and squeezed it tightly. Gratitude was shining in his blue eyes.

"Thank you. For all of it."

"Ah, no need to talk about it."

Jack made a dismissive gesture with his hand. Then he smiled, and Dan held his breath. The smile made the Irish man's face light up, his eyes began to sparkle, little crinkles appeared in the corner of his eyes, and his mouth ... by Odin, his mouth just begged to be kissed.

Hastily he tore his gaze away from this personified seduction, and concentrated on his meal. But deep down inside of him he knew, that the looking-away had happened a few heartbeats too late. That smile had turned his world around, and he knew that he would do everything for this man, if he just could stay with him. His heart was no longer his own.

* * *

Jack awoke in the middle of the night. The full moon was shining on his bed. A few single clouds passed it's big smiling face. Somewhere outside a lonely dog was barking, and cuddled up next to him lay his beloved cat "Dodger".

And on his other side a very heavy Norseman.

Dan had moved in his sleep, and now rested with his head on Jack's shoulder. His left leg was flung over the older man's, his arm had a tight grip around Jack's waist, and Jack could feel the steady breathing against his skin.

He was hard in an instant.

It had been far too long since he had found himself in a loving embrace like that. Carefully, so as not to wake the young man, he shifted a little to get a better look at his guest.

Strange. When had he started to think of him as his guest, and not as his enemy anymore? In his head he heard the words his mother used to say to him: "A stranger is a friend you just haven't met yet."

And now this stranger was lying in his arms, and was on his way to sneak inside his heart.

Involuntarily, he drew the man closer again. He felt an inner peace he hadn't felt for a long time. He turned his face to the window, staring up the moon.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered to him. Gently he discarded himself from the tight grip of the younger man, got up, put his trousers on, and left the hut.

* * *

Dan felt the motion beside him, and awoke startled. He was freezing from the sudden loss of warmth, when the other man left the bed. Opening only one eye, he saw Jack dress quietly, and leave.

Maybe he was just following the "call of nature". But when he didn't come back, he became nervous. Getting curious, he decided to follow him.

He found him leaning on a tall tree, gazing up at the moon, talking very quietly with himself. No wait, he was talking to the moon.

Dan's first reaction was to go back to the hut, when he suddenly heard his name. So he carefully sneaked a little closer. And finally he was able to hear the whispered words.

"... help myself for feeling this way. But Dan ... he is so beautiful. Why couldn't we meet under different circumstances? Why does he have to be an enemy? Of all people on this world, why does he have to be one of THEM? I can't forget what they did to Sarah. But having him so close to me like there, back in the hut ... it almost broke my heart."

He sighed deeply.

"He will go. He will leave me. Like all the other's before. Like Sarah, like Robin, like Rob. But despite knowing that, I have fallen for him. He cares for his family. He certainly is a good man. And as that he has to go back. To his land. To his family. He would never stay here. In a foreign land. With an old crutch like me."

Dan stared at him in disbelieve. An old crutch? Jack? He never saw someone as beautiful as him. His silver hair reminded him of the silver-foxes they had at home. And his dark eyes were like two wells ... he could drown in them, yet they were giving him life. Now he saw Jack move slightly away from the tree.

"I'll go back now. Before he wakes up, finding me gone. Thank you for listening, Father Moon."

With these words he turned around, finding himself face to face with a very bewildered Dan.

* * *

Jack felt himself pale. How long had he been standing here? In the fair light of the moon the skin of the Norseman was like newly fallen snow, his eyes were dark blue, like the summer sky over the Irish Sea. Without saying a word, Dan closed the gap between them, took Jack's face in his trembling hands, and kissed him.

It was a kiss full of promise, full of hope, and full of questions. Jack drew back slightly, loosing himself in the eyes full of love of the man in his arms.

"Dan, I ..."

"Sshh ..."

Dan gently lay his finger on Jack's lips, silencing him. Then he kissed him again, and again, like he was starving and only Jack's mouth would keep him alive.

When they finally parted, Dan rested his forehead against Jack's.

"I have only one question to you. And please, be honest, absolutely honest with me. Do you promise that?"

His mouth suddenly dry, Jack only nodded.

"Good. Do you want me to stay?"

Jack closed his eyes, his heart too full of love to speak. With a deep groan he turned away. Remaining like that, feeling Dan, sensing him, he would have broken him in two in the embrace he longed to give him.

But Dan took it as a rejection. Swallowing hard, he whispered, "I understand,", and slowly moved backwards to the hut. What an idiot he had been. To imagine that this extraordinary man could feel the same. Obviously he had been thinking about someone else.

He had barely walked two steps, when he felt strong arms pulling him back, back into the embrace of Jack, back to the strong chest, and back to life.

"Don't you dare leave me, Norseman!" he growled. Coming from him it sounded almost like a caress, and Dan smiled. Throwing himself practically in his lover's arms, he purred.

"How could I, Irishman?"

They didn't sleep any more that night. Once inside the hut again, they celebrated life in it's most beautiful way. And a bit of a nasty way. And in a very, very loud way.

Panting, they lay next to each other, arms and legs intertwined, the sweat on their body cooling in the soft breeze of the beginning day, when a sharp knock on the door caused Jack to sit up. Quickly he grabbed his trousers, put them on and headed for the door. He exchanged a few words with the man standing outside, then he closed the door again, grinned from ear to ear, and threw Dan his pants on the bed.

"You had better put these on. There's someone outside who wants to see you."

The question in his face was obvious, but Jack didn't say anymore. After Dan was dressed, he went over to Jack, and gave him a tender, loving kiss.

"I love you, Jack, son of O'Neill. And whatever it is, waiting out there for me, it won't be able to pull me away from you. Do you understand that?"

"I do, a chuisle mo chro', I do."

He gave him a loving peck on the nose, then he opened the wooden door with a swing, and gave his lover a little push in his back, shoving him outside.

"DAN!"

A young woman with long black curls threw herself in the arms of the Norseman.

His Norseman. Jack felt jealous and ridiculous at the same time. He knew who this woman was. It was Dan's sister, Shaure. He had asked Lou to go out and find her. And he had been successful.

"Shaure! By Odin, I have you back again."

Dan's arms closed around his beloved sister, and they began to talk in their native tongue. Jack understood nothing more than his name. But he felt Shaure's gaze on him, every now and then. And each time she looked at him, he smiled.

The discussion suddenly heated up, the two siblings began to shout at each other. Dan's three companions were involuntarily taking two steps back. Finally brother and sister were lying in each other's arms again, Shaure crying, Dan making soft, soothing noises.

The next words were spoken very quietly. She seemed to ask him something, and he nodded and answered in the same serious tone.

Another, last embrace, and Shaure came over to stand in front of Jack. She eyed him very carefully, then she spoke to him in a heavily accented Gaelic.

"You brought me to Dan. Thank you. That's for bringing me home to brother."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. In the next second she knocked him off of his feet with a very strong and very precise right hook.

"That's for keeping brother. He not coming home. He stay here. With you. Dan say he love you. You love Dan?"

It took Jack a few seconds to get his senses together again, for this young lass really had landed a heavy blow. Rubbing his hurting chin, he slowly got up to his feet again. Then he nodded. His gaze searched and found Dan's, locked with his, and he spoke firmly.

"I do love him. More than I ever thought possible, given the short time we've known each other."

Shaure's gaze wandered from Jack to Dan and back. When she spoke this time, her voice was thick with emotion.

"You take care of little brother?"

Though he felt an urge to grin, he remained serious. Little brother? Not so little, when he thought of last night. Definitely not little. But he knew the meaning behind that question. She would leave her little brother in a foreign country. Alone with a man he knew for less than two days. So he simply nodded.

"I will. And you will be always welcome to make sure I treat him right. Agreed?"

Shaure nodded. Then she reached out, and without thinking Jack ducked a little. The other Norsemen laughed heartily at that, and she smiled. And in that smile Jack recognized his lover. It was the same beaming, blinding smile. She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"Agreed." she answered. And he knew, she would come back. Now she turned around to face her brother again, speaking with him in her own language once more. His face lit up, and Dan hugged his sister tightly. When they finally let each other go, Shaure ran to Dan's companions, ordering them around and they obeyed her without hesitation. Dan watched her closely, while speaking.

"They will leave as soon as possible. Shaure has some explaining to do to our father. So tonight they will be gone."

Dan's voice sounded very calm. But Jack could feel the emotional trouble lying beneath the surface. He carefully stepped closer, resting one hand on the tense shoulder of his lover.

"Do you want to go with her? I ... I won't hold you back, if that's what you really wish for ..."

His voice trailed off. He felt like dying in the few heartbeats it took Dan to turn around and face him. His _expression one of bewilderment, one of total confusion.

"Leaving you? How could leaving you be something I could ever wish for? Shaure will come back next summer. She promised me. Jack, I LOVE you. Do you know what that means for me?"

Jack closed his arms around his young Norseman, burying his face in the crook of the other man's neck. He wouldn't be going, leaving him alone in despair.

"I guess I do now. Dan, my Dan, my beautiful Dan. I would have died if you had left me."

"And yet you offered me a way home?"

Jack nodded, his face still pressed to Dan's skin, inhaling his scent, feeling his warmth. And Dan pressed him to his heart, for that was where this Irish man belonged. He moved back slightly, and kissed him tenderly.

"Forever, Jack."

"Forever, Dan."

Part 3

Aboard the HMS "SEAGULL", 1823

"So, here he is."

Daniel heard the rough voice, and tried to hide deeper in the shadows of the cargo compartment. But his sea-sickness from the last few days had left him weak as a newborn kitten, and he felt strong hands around his ankles and his wrists, and roughly he was pulled out into the light of the flickering lantern.

Four tall, rough seaman were standing around him, looking down on him.

"Here's our stowaway. Daniel Jackson. Sentenced to death in good ol' England. And believe me, you'll be wishing to be dead, once my men and I'll be ready with you."

With these words he reached for the fly of his trousers and pushed them down ...

* * *

A loud knock on the door caused Captain Jack O'Neill to look up from his sea cards.

"Come in!"

The door was pushed open, and his First Officer Lt. Hammond stepped in, in tow two men from the cargo crew. These two men were carrying a third one, who was barely able to stand. Captain O'Neill frowned.

"Lt. Hammond, would you please be so kind as to explain what this is all about? Who is this ... man?"

Lt. George Hammond cleared his throat. He still was shocked from what he had seen in Cargo Compartment 3 an hour ago. He still had the whimper from the tortured man in his ear, still heard the cruel laughing from the four seamen.

"We found this ... man as a stowaway in one of the Cargo Compartments. Unfortunately four of the hired seamen found him earlier, and ..."

Here the voice of the old seaman broke. He had seen lots of things in his 55 years, but never anything like that. Not only had they beaten him nearly senseless, they also had thrown the helpless man over a chest, and had raped him brutally. Whenever George closed his eyes, he saw the picture of the bleeding, torn man. In his rage he had ordered the men to be openly lashed to death. They were now waiting under arrest for him to come.

Captain O'Neill took one step closer, apparently to take a look at the man, but George stopped him with one hand on his shoulder.

"Don't look, Captain. I'm not sure whether he survives the night. They beat him heavily, and at least two of them raped him brutally. He ... it's really no sight for you."

Captain O'Neill shoved his old friend aside, and knelt down next to the man, who was only held upright by the other two seamen.

* * *

Gasping, Jack saw the tortured face of a man about thirty. His dark blond hair was covered with blood, his eyes were totally swollen, big bruises were visible where his clothes had been torn, and the stench of sweat and semen on this man was almost unbearable.

Jack straightend up again. He looked the two men in the eyes, his voice cold and controlled as always, though his face was white as snow.

"Lay him down on my bed, and bring Dr. Frasier to my cabin. NOW! And you ..."

With that he turned to George again.

"... you show me the men responsible for this."

George swallowd hard, and suddenly thought it would have been better for the men if he had killed them himself the moment he had found them. Though he knew Captain O'Neill as a very fair and kind man, he knew how much the man hated useless brutality. And now his brown eyes were almost black with rage. Without any further comments, George nodded and led the way.

* * *

Two hours later two men were pleading for mercy. Jack was panting hard, looking down on the four men, which were now bleeding from several wounds, their faces almost completely swollen, two still unconscious.

"You will remain here, until we reach the next harbour. There I will hand you over to the civil force. And when that man dies, you will die, too. So you better start praying that Dr. Frasier will be able to save him. And there is one more thing I want to know from you. Why? Why weren't you content with beating the crap out of him? Why the rape?"

One man was lying on the floor unable to speak, still holding his aching balls, which had been coming in too close contact with Jack's boots. The other man was carefully looking up at him, until he was able to catch his breath long enough to hiss between clenched teeth.

"He's a queer."

Incredulously, Jack stared down at him, until the man bowed his head again.

"How do you know that?"

Without raising his head, the man answered.

"We know him. He got sentenced in England, 'cause he killed a man, who shot his lover."

Jack paled. From him the word 'lover' sounded like an insult.

"What's his name?"

"Daniel Jackson!"

The man practically spat out the name.

Without saying a further word, Jack turned around, leaving the brig.

* * *

He stood on the deck of his ship. The fresh sea-wind blew in his face, cleaning his still raging mind.

Daniel Jackson.

Of course he had heard of that case. The young man had killed a member of the House of Commons. That man had shot a man named Paul Davies in a duel. Out of his mind with pain and hurt, Daniel Jackson had pulled the weapon out of Davies' lifeless hand, and had killed the other man with one very precise shot.

After that he had disappeared.

Until now. And now Daniel Jackson was lying in his cabin, fighting for life.

Jack took one last deep breath, before he returned to see what Dr. Frasier would be able to do.

* * *

Dr. Janet Frasier sighed deeply.

It had taken all of her ability to patch this man together again. Now he was lying in a morphium-induced sleep. The next hours would show if he would survive.

Daniel Jackson.

Tenderly she caressed his pale cheek. She knew him so well. She had known him for a long time now. When she had been informed of his lover's death she knew that something terrible would happen. Never before had she seen two people as madly in love with each other as Daniel and Paul. And now Paul was dead, and Daniel's life was on the edge between living and dying.

"Oh Daniel, what happened to us?"

She wasn't aware that she had spoken aloud, when she heard a voice behind hear.

"You know him?"

Janet turned around to face the ship's captain, Jack O'Neill. It took her only a few seconds to appraise the older man.

And instinctevily she decided to like him. And to trust him.

"Yes, I do. His name is ..."

"I know his name." Jack interrupted her. Slowly he stepped nearer. "Will he survive?"

Janet moved to Daniel again. Gently she stroked one of his dark-blond strands of hair back, before she spoke.

"I'm not sure. The beatings to his head had been severe, he has at least a mild concussion. Luckily, none of his bones are broken, and as far as I can tell he has no internal bleeding. The bruises will heal, given time. And if he wakes up ..."

"If?"

Again an interruption. Janet frowned at the Captain, but he didn't seem to notice her. His whole attention was focused on Daniel. How would he react when he ever found out that the wounded man preferred men to women? Would he still be so solicitous? Or would he be as disgusted as all the other men she had witnessed over the years?

"I have done all I can for him. Now it is up to him. But believe me, Captain O'Neill, as soon as he wakes up, I will let you know. Will you let him come to my cabin, then ..."

"No."

Janet took a deep breath. She didn't like these interruptions, and she felt her temper rise. Slowly she turned to Jack.

"No?"

She stretched the single syllable.

"No! He will stay here. You can come and look after him every day, but he will stay here. That way I can be sure that something like that won't be happening again to him."

Janet's anger melted like snow in the sun, when she heard the honest concern in the captain's voice.

"Where do you sleep?"

Now she saw Jack smile for the first time, and it simply took her breath away. The room seemed to light up, the air to warm. Little crinkles appeared in the corner of his eyes, and the warmth in those dark brown eyes could melt an iceberg.

"I'll find something. Believe it or not, but the chair over there is very comfortable."

Now Janet smiled, too. If Daniel would survive, he would have a guardian angel for the rest of the journey.

Daniel.

Again her gaze wandered back to the motionless man, lying on the bed.

"I'll come back first thing tomorrow morning. If there are any changes tonight, call me immediately."

"I will. Good night, Dr. Frasier."

* * *

Jack was in a light slumber, when he heard a deep moaning. He was awake in an instant.

Daniel was restlessly turning in the bed, rolling from one side to the other, all the while mumbling something. Jack quickly got up, and knelt down next to the man, lying his hand on the forehead.

"Sshh ... it's okay."

Daniel slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Where am I?"

Daniel's voice sounded raw, and Jack's heart hurt. It had happened on his ship. How could he let this happen on his ship? Very quietly he answered.

"You're in my cabin. You're safe."

Without turning his head, Daniel spoke again, his voice one of silent resignation.

"It happened again. I'm nowhere safe."

"You are. I'll take care of that, Mr. Jackson."

Now his head turned for the first time. Still his hair and his face was sticky with dried blood, and he was barely able to open his eyes more than a little bit.

"You know me?"

Jack smiled again, absentmindedly stroking the other man's hair. When he felt the blood, his smile faded away.

"Yes, I know you. At least I know your name. And I can't tell you how sorry I am about what has happened."

Daniel's gaze never left his, while he answered.

"I'm a stowaway."

"So what? It doesn't give other people the permission to beat you half to death, does it?"

"You tell me. As I see you're the captain, this is your ship."

Daniel's voice sounded harsh, not only because of the pain from the beatings. There was an inner pain in this young man, that made old feelings in Jack come back to life. The overwhelming wish to care, to protect the other man from any hurt. He scooted a little closer to Daniel and whispered in his ear.

"Damned right, I'm the captain. And I tell you, no ... I promise you, that won't happen again, stowaway or not. Just stay alive."

He moved back again, taking in the sight of the beaten face, then he suddenly remembered something.

Dr. Frasier.

She would knock him off of his feet if she ever found out that he hadn't called her immediately. He got up, feeling Daniel's eyes on his, watching his every movement.

"I'll call for Dr. Frasier. She sure as hell wants to see you."

The face of the young man suddenly lit up.

"Janet."

He whispered, more to himself than to Jack. Then his gaze found the captain's again.

"Janet is here? On this ship?"

Involuntarily, Jack smiled, nodding.

"She ... patched you up, after the ... incident."

He knew it was wrong to call what had happened an 'incident', knew it the second it was out of his mouth. But there was no way to take it back, so he just watched helpless as the face of the young man closed down again, the blinding smile disappeared, and he turned his head to the wall.

Then, a very thin voice ...

"Can I see Janet now? Please?"

Silently Jack nodded, then, realizing that Daniel couldn't see him, he answered,

"Yes, I'll go for her."

At the door he spoke silently over his shoulder.

"By the way, my name is Captain Jonathan O'Neill. My friends call me Jack. I'd be honoured if you would."

* * *

"Daniel!"

"Jan!"

They were lying in each other's arms, somewhere between crying and laughing. Then Janet drew back a bit, taking his face in her hands, inspecting him closely.

"Oh Daniel, what have you gotten yourself in to this time?"

To Jack's shock the young man's eyes filled with tears.

"I just wanted to leave England. Everything there reminded me of ... you know. But my father disinherited me. Jan, I have nothing. No money, no land, no goods, I don't even have a horse. Do you think there's anybody in good ol' London who would lend me anything?"

"Did you go to ...?"

"Yes, I went to the Davies'. You can think that they weren't exactly enthusiastic to see me. I could escape just in time, before Mr. Davies could go and get his gun. They think me responsible for the death of ... of their child. Leaving England was my only opportunity. And I'm hardly here, aboard this ship, well, you know the rest."

"Why didn't you come to me? Or to Sam?"

Daniel tried to shrug his shoulders, but the movement was to painful for him, so he only shook his head.

"I can't come always looking for you as soon as I'm in trouble, Jan. And Sam? She has her hands full with the preparations to her wedding with Lord Siler. The last thing she needs now is to worry about her incapable little brother."

"That's not true, and you know it. Sam loves you. She'd do anything for you."

"I know. She'd even risk her wedding for helping her ... misguided brother. Jan, you know that I can't let that happen."

Janet sighed deeply, then she gazed at Daniel again, stroking his face lovingly.

"Yes, I know. I'm glad you woke up. Out here on the sea, my medical resources are limited. How do you feel?"

He laughed a little, but the laughing became a heavy coughing.

"Easy there, Daniel, easy."

Breathing heavily he leaned himself back against the cushions.

"I feel like someone had pushed a hot rod inside me. And then beaten the shit out of me. Jan, I feel ..."

He suddenly began to cry again.

"Jan, I feel like dying. All I wanted was a little love and happiness. With Paul. And he's dead now. Oh, please ..."

Janet tried desperately to stop his babbling. But Daniel only made a dismissive gesture with his hand in Jack's direction.

"Sooner or later he will be told anyway. Listen, Captain O'Neill, do you know why things like these happen to me?"

Now he sat up a little in his bed, panting hard from the effort. His feverish gaze was settled tightly on the captain.

"It happens because I love men. I'm queer, a faggot, I'm gay, homosexual, I! LOVE! MEN!"

Weakly he sank back in his bed, turning his face to the wall.

Janet didn't know how to handle this sudden outburst. Helplessly she stared at Jack, who slowly moved closer.

"Doc, I guess it's better you let your patient sleep now, okay? I'll call you, when there are any changes, okay?"

Janet nodded, still feeling sick in her stomach looking at Daniel's beaten body.

"Good night, Captain O'Neill."

"Yeah, night, Doc."

The door closed quietly behind the small woman, leaving the two men alone in stony silence.

* * *

The silence between them stretched, until it became almost palpable. Jack crossed the room, went to a small cabinet in the corner, and took out a bottle of his finest Irish Whiskey and two glasses. He filled them large-scaled, and walked over to Daniel, who still had his head turned to the wall.

Gently he nudged Daniel's shoulder with his glass until the younger man finally rolled over and accepted it. Moaning in pain he tried to make himself more comfortable, but wasn't very successful. Suddenly he felt two helping hands. Jack was standing next to him, carefully shoving another cushion behind the other man's back, so he could sit at least halfway up.

They drank wordlessly.

Patiently, Jack waited for Daniel to break the silence. Not a single word had been said since his outburst a few minutes ago.

The young man was looking down into his now empty glass.

"I'm sorry, Captain."

He said finally.

"What for?"

The captain's voice sounded very composed, so that Daniel dared to look up. Jack's face was friendly, open, understanding. And Daniel felt ashamed about his verbal attack. So he made an explaining gesture.

"About .... ah, you know ... what I said earlier."

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"No need to."

He emptied his glass with one last gulp, then he put it back on the table. Without looking at Daniel, he said over his shoulder.

"You really should sleep now."

"Yes, I should."

Daniel felt incredibly tired. Slowly his eyes drift shut, when he suddenly realized that there was no place for the captain to sleep.

"What about you?"

Jack sat himself down in his big chair behind his desk. Sighing he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Why? What about me?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

One dark eye opened again, gazing at Daniel.

"Here. What do you think?"

"I ... ah ... nothing, sorry," he mumbled. He closed his eyes again, slowly drifting off to sleep ...

* * *

He slept amazingly peacefully given that his world had been turned upside down the day before.

Jack stood at his bed, gazing down at the slumbering man, slowly closing the buttons of his shirt. The sun was shining, a good breeze was blowing and they were perfectly in time.

Now, in the harsh light of the day, he could see that the face was only slightly swollen, but covered in dried blood. He would ask Dr. Frasier if Daniel would be allowed to take a bath. It surely would be a relief to wash away the stench of the night before.

Though he was sure that the memories would haunt the young man for quite a while. He leaned a little closer. Now, in the golden sunlight of the new day that was falling through the window, he could see that Daniel's hair was of a light brown, almost fair.

He reached out to gently brush away a single strand which had fallen into the sleeping man's eyes, when a harsh knock on the door caused the captain to hastily withdraw his hand. Quickly he stepped to the door, and saw himself confronted with Dr. Janet Frasier.

Her gold-brown eyes were dark with anger, and, glancing over her right shoulder, Jack could see why. Directly behind the petite women stood George Hammond, his First Officer. His face, too, was red with anger.

Jack stared from George to Janet and back.

"What's up, Doc?" he finally asked, not quite understanding the obvious fight these two people seemingly had had only minutes ago.

"This ... this ... MAN didn't allow me to come to your cabin before nine o'clock. That's so ridicoulus. I have a patient ot look after. And I ..."

"She called me a son of a bitch," George interrupted her.

Again an interruption. Janet gritted her teeth. Was that common on this ship? With her emotions only barely hidden, she turned around to face the corpulent man. She gave him her sweetest smile, before she returned her gaze to the captain again.

"I called him a STUBBORN son of a bitch. That's a difference!"

Now Jack had to laugh out loud. He laughed so hard that he had to steady himself at the doorframe. No one had ever dared to speak like that with Lt. George Hammond. And Jack enjoyed every single second of it.

"Let Janet in, please." Jack suddenly heard the weak voice of Daniel behind him. With an elegant bow he stepped aside, and let Janet enter his cabin.

Closing the door in the face of his still fuming 2IC, he turned to Janet who was still flushed with anger. The smile still lingered on his face, he felt a need to explain George's weird behaviour.

"You don't have to blame him. I told him that no one was allowed to enter my cabin before I'm awake. I didn't want Daniel to be disturbed. He really needs his sleep."

In an instant her face softened, and with a grateful shimmer in her eyes she moved to sit beside the bed.

Carefully she searched for his pulse, nodding her approval when she found it strong and steady.

"Satisfied, Jan?"

She looked at Daniel's face. He had his eyes open, watching her with a tender smile on his handsome features. A smile that made Jack's heart beat involuntarily faster. Without thinking he reciprocated his smile, though the young man was looking at Janet.

"Very, Daniel. How about taking a bath today? I guess you really need it. What do you think, Captain O'Neill?"

"Yep, definitely. I'll ask Tealc to bring the tub and plenty of hot water."

With that Jack left his cabin, practically fleeing from the picture of the smiling blue eyes in his mind.

* * *

"Oh Jan, that's heaven."

With a very content sigh, Daniel let himself glide deeper into the bath tub. But as he touched the ground with his bottom, he jerked up, grimacing in pain. Janet watched him carefully, grimacing slightly in sympathy.

"May I take a look at the injuries? Later?"

Daniel knelt in the tub, thinking hard about this request, and nodded finally.

"Okay."

His face flushed slightly. Janet reached out, and touched his shoulder. Still red in his face he turned to look at her. She gazed him deeply in the eyes.

"If you don't want to ..."

"NO," he interrupted her. "It's okay. Actually, you're the only one I would show it to."

She smiled. After that experience in the cargo compartment it was astonishing that he still had such trust in people. But that was the Daniel she knew. Always believing in the good in people. Never believing something bad of his fellow-men. They finished the bath in silence, until the moment of truth finally came.

Now Daniel's face was almost glowing red, when he was lying face down on the bed. He felt Janet's hands, tenderly gliding over his skin, carefully spreading his buttocks apart. Then he heard a gasp.

"What?" he turned around, trying to take a look at Janet. Startled, he saw that her eyes were filled with tears. He tried to lighten the tensed up mood with a little smile.

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh god, Daniel. How can you stand that? The pain must be unbearable."

Daniel turned his head back into the pillow, murmuring something that Janet was unable to understand. With trembling hands she took a cream out of her bag. Choking back the sniffing that threatened to outcome, she murmured.

"It may burn a little. Better clench your teeth now."

"Okay."

Daniel said nothing while Janet carefully applied the healing ointment. His hands clenched the covers tightly and tears silently ran down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel. I wish I could help you somehow."

"You do, Jan, you do. Just ... let me catch my breath for a while, okay? Could you ... leave me alone? Just for few minutes?"

Daniel's voice sounded strangled, and slightly muffled for his face was still pressed up in the cushion. Janet hesitated, but then she heard Daniel's voice again.

"Please."

"Okay, if you're sure ...?"

"I am."

"Okay. Call me, if you need something, yes?"

"'kay."

* * *

Daniel heard the closing of the door, and allowed himself finally to let his tears run freely. He rolled to his side, facing the wall, and sobbed heartbreakingly. Not only because of his body's pain, but also because of his broken heart. He cried his heart out, cried for the death of his lover, for the pain in his heart, for the cruelness of the men who had done this to him. And for himself. He was alone, all alone in a world where people judged him by whom he loved.

Over his loud weeping he didn't hear the silent opening and closing of the door.

When his sobbing finally ebbed a little, he was suddenly aware that he was no longer alone. Without turning around, he spoke,

"Go away, Jan. I want to see nobody."

Jack's deep voice sounded serious, when he asked, "Must I go, too?"

Daniel didn't bother to move, he was too tired. He just made a dismissive gesture with his hand in the vague direction of the captain.

Jack smiled a little, though it had nearly broken his heart to hear the grieving of the younger man.

"No, this is your cabin. I'm sorry."

"Ah, forget it. Enjoyed your bath?"

Daniel didn't answer. Maybe Jack would leave him alone if he thought he was asleep.

Jack waited a few more minutes, then he left quietly, his heart full of grief.

* * *

"No ... no, please ... leave me alone ... I don't ... NO ... DON'T ... PLEASE!"

The whimpering from the young man broke through Jack's sleep-padded brain. First he had difficulties figuring out the source of the noises, but then he jumped off of his chair, running over to the bed. He lit a candle, and in the dim glow of the little flame he saw that Daniel was rolling around in his bed, turning from his left to his right, fighting invisible demons.

Without thinking Jack put his hand on the young man's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Daniel. Daniel, wake up. Daniel!"

With a startled gasp Daniel jerked up. His eyes were clouded with sorrow, and Jack acted purely on instinct. He sat down next to the trembling man and took him in his arms, rocking him gently. At first he felt the body stiffen in his arms, but after a few seconds Daniel relaxed into the comforting embrace of the older man, finally reciprocating it.

Daniel didn't say a word. He just held on to Jack.

They sat like that for almost an hour, not speaking, until Jack felt the body of the injured man relax bit by bit. He lowered him gently back on the covers and wanted to get up, when he heard Daniel's sleepy murmuring.

"Stay, please."

Avoiding direct eye-contact with Jack, he moved back a little, making room for him to lay down. Jack's heart almost burst with emotion.

"Are you sure?"

Without openening his eyes, Daniel nodded.

"Please."

Jack swallowed, then he placed himself next to the young man, who in an instant clung to his body, made himself comfortable on his shoulder, and fell back to sleep within seconds.

Jack was laying awake, hour after hour, until he saw the sun rising, his heart beating loudly, his mind reeling.

How could this man trust him, thinking of all the things that had happened to him? How could he be so sure, that Jack wouldn't abuse the situation? Not that he would ever do something like that, but Daniel couldn't know it, could he?

Sighing, Jack tightened his grip around the shoulder of the sleeping man, causing Daniel to shift impossibly nearer in his dreams. And now he was moving his legs and ... Jack swallowed hard. Daniel's leg was now positioned right above his own, his knee just inches apart from Jack's manhood.

Memories came back, flooding his mind. Memories of Brian, his first lover. And the memories of all the people he had held like this. Marsha, his little sister, who had always been afraid of thunder. Sean, his friend at Westport. Sara, his wife. Charlie, his son.

Charlie. The light of his life. Gone, like all the others.

It all became too much to bear, so he carefully freed himself from the hold of the young man, got up, dressed, and left his cabin. He needed fresh air, urgently.

* * *

When Daniel first opened his eyes in the morning, he saw the back of a huge, black man.

'A slave!' shot through Daniel's head. That was strange. He never considered Jack as a man who would have slaves.

Then the man turned around, saw that Daniel was watching him, and smiled. It was a very gentle smile. Then the black man went to the door, opened it, and with a voice as deep and rumbling as far away thunder, he called, "O'NEILL! He's awake!"

'O'Neill?' mouthed Daniel to himself. Hmm ... that didn't sound exactly like a slave.

The silver head of Jack O'Neill poked around the corner, a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Daniel. Up to a little walk today?"

Shyly, Daniel hid deeper beneath the covers. Then, without looking at Jack, he shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Daniel. Danny? Dr. Frasier says it's okay. So, rise and shine. Tealc will help you to get dressed. I see you on deck in about ten minutes, okay?"

With that he closed the door, leaving Daniel and the huge man alone.

* * *

It took Tealc more than twenty minutes to convince the young man to step out in the sun-light.

As soon as Daniel set his foot on the wooden planks of the deck, he felt Jack's presence. He couldn't see him at first, but instinctively he knew that he was there.

Tealc gestured to the rail, guiding him the few steps there. Seconds later Jack appeared at his side, and Tealc seemed to vanish in an unwatched moment. For a few minutes the two men watched in silence the endless sea. Finally, Jack broke the silence.

"What is it?"

Startled, Daniel looked at Jack, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

Jack turned to him, a big smile on his face.

"I can almost sense that there's something nagging on your mind. So, what is it?"

Without thinking Daniel blurted out.

"Tealc. Is he your slave?"

Now Jack laughed out loud. It took him a few seconds to regain his composure again. Then he shouted something in a foreign language Daniel didn't understand.

A heartbeat later Tealc was standing next to Daniel, seemingly coming out of nowhere. His face was wearing a stoic expression, his gaze alternating between Daniel and Jack.

"Can I help you, O'Neill?"

Jack still tried to calm down, while he gasped between two laughs.

"Tealc, would you be so kind as to explain to Daniel who you are, and how it happened that you are what you are?"

Tealc nodded solemnly, before looking Daniel straight in the eye.

"When I was a young man, I was the chief's son of my tribe in Africa. One day, British soldiers came. They killed all my tribe, and took the land. I could survive, because O'Neill saved me. I was the last one that should have been shot. He threw himself between the soldier and me. He caught the bullet for me. I am forever in his debt. So I will follow him wherever he goes. I have no family anymore. He is now my family."

"Oh, blow it, T. That man is a pain in the ass. He's following me ever since. I can do what I want, but I simply can't get rid of him."

Daniel was amazed over these harsh words, but then he saw the look between Jack and Tealc, and he understood. They were bonded by something far deeper than gratitude or even love. The basis for their friendship was loyalty and trust. Both so deep and profound that there was no way one could explain it. So Daniel only nodded.

He turned his head to the sea again, listening a little to the friendly banter between tha two men, and finally, with his arms resting on the rail, nodding off to sleep.

* * *

He awoke several hours later, cuddled up in the arms of Jack. They were still on the deck, but had moved somehow to a very quiet corner, where the wind didn't reach them. A tall wooden wall seperated this part of the deck from the rest. A chair and a table, both secured to the planks with screws, were indicative that this was some kind of refuge to the captain. He could be on deck, yet still have his private space.

Daniel was laying half on top of Jack, who was leaning back against another wooden wall, his eyes closed, his face turned to the sun.

Carefully Daniel laid his head back against the chest of the older man, listening to the strong and steady heartbeat. He relaxed again, let himself be lulled by the rolling motion of the ship, the warmth of the sun, and the gentle breeze of the wind.

Suddenly he felt a hand in his hair, tenderly stroking it, playing with the now silken strands, caressing it.

Daniel didn't dare to move, but involuntarily he pushed his head up a little, into the stroking hand, almost like a cat. It had been so long since someone had touched him.

A little rumble beneath his head showed him the laughter of the other man. So he rose his head, looking up at Jack with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What is so funny?"

Slowly, Jack opened one eye, and once more Daniel was fascinated by the color of it. A rich, dark brown, reminding him of chocolate.

"Nothing. It's just ..."

Jack suddenly flushed furiously. Hastily he disentangled himself from Daniel, shooting him an apologetic look, before he almost ran away.

Sighing Daniel watched him flee. Wasn't it always the same? Sure, there were varieties in the behaviour, but in the end he was always the one to be left.

Silently, he followed George Hammond, who came after a few minutes to lead him back to the cabin.

* * *

"I never thanked you, did I?"

George looked up at him, surprise evident in his face. A few days had passed since their silent journey to the cabin. Now George turned his head to look at the young man who was suddenly standing next to him on the deck, clearly enjoying the warm sun and the fresh breeze.

"What for, Son?"

Daniel chewed on his lower lip. Then he looked at George through his lowered lashes.

"For saving my life!"

It sounded a bit questioning. George's heart flew to this young man, and he made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Nothing to thank me for, Son."

"Your captain, he's quite a man, isn't he?"

Now the round face of George Hammond shone with pride. He smiled one of the biggest smiles Daniel had ever seen.

"Aye, Son. He's the best. Considering what he's been through, it's amazing he became the man he is today."

Now Daniel's curiosity had been awakened.

"What do you mean ... what he's been through?"

"He never told you?"

"What? No, he never told me anything."

George watched the young man closely, his eyes narrowed slightly. Then he decided that he could trust him. He laid his arm around the shoulders of the taller man, and guided him to the door that led downstairs.

"Come on, Son. I guess there's something you should know about our captain."

* * *

George closed the door of his cabin carefully behind Daniel. He knew he was walking on very thin ice here, but he also knew that Jack would never ever tell the young man something about himself. So George saw it as his duty ... well, sort of.

He walked over to his chair, sat down, and looked the young man straight in the eyes.

He folded his hands on the desk, and found it suddenly very hard to say something. In a way he was betraying his captain, his friend, a man who had become almost a son to him. He sighed.

He had watched his old firend over the past few days. Jack was clearly very attracted to the man, who was now sitting in front of him, looking at him with his big blue eyes.

"Jack is ... complicated. He had been given a very hard time, some years ago. He doesn't trust people easily."

"What happened?"

Daniel's voice sounded slightly strained. George sighed again, moving his chair so that he was looking outside the little porthole.

"He would sure as hell kill me, if he knew that I'm going to tell you this. Once I promised I to keep his secret. But I guess there is no chance he will ever tell it to you."

Now Daniel snorted. His next words sounded hurt.

"He's avoiding me. He can't be in the same room with me, can't even stand looking at me. I haven't spoken to him for three days now. He waits until I'm sleeping before he comes into the cabin, and he makes sure he's gone before I wake up. And I can't even blame him. I'm a ..."

Daniel suddenly interrupted himself. Then he hung his head, staring at the floor.

"No, it doesn't matter what I am."

George's voice sounded very sincere when he answered.

"It is ALL ABOUT what you are."

Daniel's head shot up, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What do you mean?"

George was still staring out at the sea. He didn't change his position as he softly began to speak, revealing Jack's history to this strange young man.

"It was more than fifteen years ago. Jack was in Westpoint. He was one of the best, if not THE best. He had the respect of his teachers, the friendship of his comrades, and he had love ... the love of Sean O'Neill. You must know, that Jack is not a born O'Neill. He was born as Jack McDougall.

"He fell in love with Sean, and vice versa. For more than two years they managed to hide their relationship, then one night they were discovered. They used to meet at a little lake, near the academy. There was no way they could have known that someone was watching them. And so Brian Fuller, a man who had envied Jack for a very long time, gathered a bunch of friends. They all were wondering where he disappeared at night, every now and then, and so they followed him. Unfortunately, they saw how he kissed Sean.

"God, they were so in love with each other.

"Fuller and his bunch of brainless idiots beat the shit out of the two young men. And Sean died."

George kept silent for a few seconds. It still hurt him to think of those days long ago.

"I found Jack a few days later. Somehow he had found the strength to flee from Fuller, and hide inside a little cave. He was severly wounded, and it took a long time for him to heal completely. You know the little scar on his left brow? One of Fuller's companions hit him there with a branch. For a while we thought he might lose that eye. Lucky for him that wasn't the case."

Now the old man turned around in his chair, facing Daniel fully. He could see that the young man had grown unbelievably pale. But George had to finish what he had started, so he continued the story.

"Jack left Westpoint, changed his name in O'Neill, went to the Navy Academy, and got married. For a few years it seemed that he got a good grip on his life. Then his son died. It was an accident, but Jack blamed himself for it. He broke up with Sara. That was five years ago now. Three years ago he took over the command of the 'Seagull'. You must get me right, Mr. Jackson. I've seen that man suffer more than anybody ever should. I don't want him to get hurt, willingly or by accident. I love him like I would love my own son."

He cleared his throat, before he continued.

"I've seen him look at you, Mr. Jackson. There is something in his eyes that hasn't been there for years. He cares for you. For him, that's more than he was capable of giving for a long time. And there is something in your eyes, whenever you look at him. Am I right?"

Daniel only nodded. He was unable to speak. He mind still was trying to work through all the information he had been given in the last half an hour.

George smiled, a small, tender smile. Suddenly, Daniel began to speak. His voice sounded harsh with barely hidden emotions, tears were clouding those beautiful eyes.

"I can't thank you enough, Lt. Hammond, for trusting me enough to tell me all of this. It is right, I have feelings for your Captain. He knows what I am, and he treats me good. He has been good to me, when there was no one. I don't know where all of this will lead us. I've lost someone very dear to me. He was taken away from me, just because he loved me. Isn't it ironic?"

Daniel stood now in the middle of the room, hugging himself, looking very young and very vulnerable. He was chewing on his lower lip, his eyes were fixed on the floor, his hair hung in his face.

"May I go? There are a few things I really have to think about now."

George rose from his chair, a look of sympathy on his face.

"Of course, Son. Thank you for listening. But please remember ... Jack is someone special. And I will do what I must to protect him."

Daniel nodded, and left the first officer's cabin. He had some hard thinking to do in the next few hours.

* * *

Daniel seemed to be asleep when Jack entered his quarters. He heard his even breathing, lit a candle, and stepped closer, careful not to wake the sleeping man.

The bruises had healed, and he was looking down on an angelic face. The lashes threw little shadows on the high-boned cheeks, the skin had turned to a light shade of gold for the young man had spent many days in the sun. His fine-shaped mouth, that haunted Jack sometimes in the night, was slightly curved in a hint of a smile. And it practically begged to be kissed.

Jack put his fingers to his own mouth, trying to imagine what those lips might taste like. Sighing he turned away, went over to the other side of the room where Tealc had made a bed for him. With his back to the personified temptation, he tried to make himself comfortable, knowing that it'd be impossible for him to sleep tonight.

Just like always.

* * *

Three weeks had passed, and the 'Seagull' was stuck in a dead calm for four days now. Jack was watching the horizon with growing concern. They were good for time, as the wind had been blowing steady over the past four weeks. But now they were barely moving. It was hot, and the crew slowly became impatient with nothing to do.

And then there were the red clouds on the horizon.

They meant storm. And Jack knew that. He had seen clouds like that often enough. He called Tealc in his own language, and seconds later the two men were discussing the precautions for the night. When he figured it out correctly, the storm would hit the ship at around midnight. He needed his best men then, so he sent them down to rest now. Because tonight they all would have to work very, very hard.

* * *

The storm came in the middle of the night, just as Jack had feared it. All men needed on deck were secured with ropes, trying their best to keep the ship on the right course, and to prevent it from keeling over.

Daniel was in his cabin, together with Janet. Both were pale and clinging to each other in desperate need of comfort.

With every heavy motion of the ship Daniel feared for Jack's life. In his very vivid imagination he saw the captain swept over board, struggling in the wild sea for his life, calling in vain for help.

With a shudder he closed his eyes, pressing himself closer to Janet who tightened her grip around the shaking frame of the young man.

* * *

The storm raged for two days, playing with the ship like a giant with it's toy. At the dawn of the third day it finally calmed down, leaving Jack dead tired, but with an odd satisfaction.

None of his men had died. They all had survived, and the ship was still on course. He was watching his crew cleaning up, when George stepped to his side, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You can leave the rest to us now, Jack. Go to bed. You look like shit."

Jack tried to smile at him, but failed miserably. Even this little motion seemed to be too much for his tired body.

"Thanks, George. That's exactly what I feel like. Wake me in six hours, okay?"

George nodded, patted his friend's back, before turning his attention to the crew again, calling something to Feretti, who was climbing high in the top-sails.

More dead than alive, Jack stumbled in his cabin, closed the door behind him, and found himself caught by two strong arms.

"Whoa, easy Jack, easy."

Jack stared with bloodshot eyes up at Daniel, who looked as tired as Jack felt. He murmured, "Daniel, you look terrible. You really should go to sleep."

And then exhaustion took his toll. He passed out.

* * *

Daniel caught Jack just seconds before he hit the floor. It took all of his strength to carry the heavy body of the unconscious man to the bed. There he laid him down gently, undressed him carefully, and covered him with the blankets.

The constant contact with the saltwater from the sea had left a salty crust on the older man's skin.

The fight with the elements had left scars, some visible, some not. On the right temple was a long scratch, disappearing into the silken mane of silver hair. Daniel fetched a bowl of warm water, and began to clean the face of the sleeping man carefully.

Jack didn't move.

When the young man had finished the cleaning, he saw that Jack had begun to shiver underneath the covers. Exhaustion, the lack of sleep and the constant worry for his ship and his men, caused him to now tremble violently.

Daniel didn't hesitate. Quickly he stripped himself down to his underwear, and climbed into the bed, next to the captain.

He pulled him into his arms, so the silver head came to rest on his shoulder. With a deep and very contented sigh, Daniel closed his eyes, feeling the trembling diminish, until it finally stopped. And so, feeling Jack's warmth, the familiar body of a man in his arms, he fell asleep.

* * *

Jack was dreaming.

He was sure he had to be dreaming, for this could definitely not be real.

He was laying in the arms of another man, feeling loved and safe. His head was resting on a muscular shoulder, his senses were filled with long forgotten feelings.

Unasked pictures came to his mind, memories flashed before his inner eye, making his heart beat faster. Suddenly he could recall every single moan, he had ever heard, every single gasp, he had ever caused. Tears came to his eyes, while another part of his anatomy slowly came back to life, too. And he didn't will it down. For this was not real. Could not be real. Now he felt a tender kiss on his temple, there, where the lashing rope had hit him, cutting open his skin. He didn't open his eyes, he only snuggled closer to the warm body next to his.

Jack was dreaming.

* * *

Daniel could tell the exact moment when Jake woke up. The formely relaxed body in his arms suddenly tensed slightly. He didn't move, for he didn't want to frighten the older man.

"What happened?"

Jack voice sounded slightly muffled for his face was still pressed up at Daniel's neck.

"You blacked out."

"Me?"

The voice sounded so incredulous, that Daniel had to laugh.

"Yes, you. I guess the lack of sleep and food for about three days finally took it's toll on you. How are you feeling now?"

Better than he had felt for years, Jack thought. He was lying in his bed, in the arms of a drop-dead gorgeous man, had slept properly, and the only thing that would complete his morning would be a hearty breakfast.

As if he was reading his mind, Daniel asked, "Are you hungry? I asked Lt. Hammond to bring us breakfast."

With the look of a haunted animal in his face, Jack disentangled himself from the embrace of the younger man.

"How late is it?"

Daniel looked puzzled.

"It's ten in the morning. Why?"

"Oh good," Jack relaxed immediately, and leant back again the warmth of the younger man. "So I slept five hours. That's okay. George should be here soon, to wake me. And then ... what?"

Now it was Jack's turn to frown, when he saw Daniel's big grin.

"Jack, you didn't sleep for five hours, you slept for 28 hours. You slept through a whole day."

"I did?"

Daniel nodded. To his surprise Jack took it very easily. He snuggled closer to Daniel, and linked his fingers with Daniel's hand that was lying on his stomach.

"Well, didn't George try to wake me?"

"He did. I sent him away. Oh ... and Janet told him in very colorful words, what he could do with his sense of duty. And where he could put it. I guess she likes you."

"She's an extraordinary person. "

"Yes, she is. Jack ... what are you doing?"

Jack grinned, a little devil was dancing in his eyes. He had began to caress the arm of the young man, slowly moving upwards, getting closer to the shoulder. His fingertips never leaving the tender skin.

"What does it feel like?"

"I ... aah ... I'm not sure."

"Don't you like it? One word and I stop it."

Jack felt the laughter trembling through the body behind him.

"Don't you dare! Jack, I ... ah ... I know about ... you ... and Sean."

For a few seconds the tender stroking stopped, then it went on. Without looking at him, Jack asked, "That wasn't how I wanted you to know it. It should have been me to tell you that. I ..."

He fell silent again. Then he continued, "How do you feel about it?"

Again the silent rumble of laughter.

"What do you think?" Without any warning, Jack withdrew from Daniel and sat down opposite the young man. He took his hand again in his own, and looked Daniel deep in the eyes.

"I don't want to scare you. But I ... ah ... I have fallen for you. I couldn't say it was love at first sight, for the first sight from you was, well, let's call it disgusting. You were all bloody, and sticky, and ... HEY... OUCH!"

With a smile Jack rubbed the spot on his arm, where only seconds earlier Daniel had hit him hard with his fist.

"Thank's for reminding me. But, please, go on. Destroy yourself. Please."

This time it was Jack's turn to laugh. Daniel was sitting in front of him, his lower lip pouting in a seductive way.

And it was this pouting that did it finally. Before Jack could think clearly over his reasons, or his motives, before he would lose the courage he was feeling right now, he leaned closer to Daniel, closed the gap between them, and kissed him.

It was heaven.

It was pure bliss.

It was everything he could have ever imagined and more.

Much, much more.

First it was only a tender, and almost shy pressing of lips against lips. Then Jack began to move his lips sensuosly against Daniel's, causing the other man to moan softly.

Oh god, it had been so long since he had felt the mouth of another man. Jack reached out, tangled his hand in Daniel's hair, feeling the silken strands, playing with them. Suddenly Daniel opened his mouth, deepening the kiss in a way that made Jack's toes curl.

The kiss went on for what seemed an eternity. After a while it changed into soft bites, tender licks, and careful nibbling, until Daniel lay beneath Jack, writhing, begging, moaning.

And Jack was unable to resist. When they finally came together, it was Daniel who entered Jack.

It was loving, careful, and so tender that it brought tears to Jack's eyes. But soon the fire was raging, and there was no more room for tender and careful. Daniel's thrusts became more powerful, pushing deeper into Jack's silken heat, causing both men to gasp and tremble.

When Jack finally came, he felt like he was drowning in an endless sea. The spasms of Jack's climax, pulled his lover over the edge, too. With a last shudder he emptied himself into Jack's body.

Collapsing on top of the older man, Daniel snuggled closer to the heavily panting Jack.

"I love you!" he breathed gently. For a few minutes Jack made no reply. Then he heaved a deep breath. When he answered it wasn't exactly what Daniel expected to hear.

"What do you want to do, once we're there?"

Frowning Daniel rose up on one elbow, trying to make eye-contact with his lover.

"I don't know. Why? Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack moved away from the young man whose blue eyes were now filled with a mixture between hurt and fear. Just as he reached out to touch the tensed shoulder of the older man, Jack rose to his feet, and strolled to the little porthole.

"I just want you to know that there are no ... strings attached to what we did, okay? We both needed some kind of ... comfort, and ..."

His voice faded, his face was like stone. Though Daniel was usually very quick in his thinking, it took him a few seconds to figure out what the hell his lover was talking about. Then a little smile escaped him.

With an almost feline grace he, too, rose from the bed, closed the little distance between the two of them, and encircled the other man's waist lovingly.

"I'm not gonna leave you, O'Neill." he whispered, his voice soft, and seductive.

With a deep groan Jack turned around, and pressed Daniel to his heart so closely that the young man was sure he heard every single rib yell in protest. But he couldn't care less. He reciprocated the embrace with the same ferocity.

"I love you, Captain Jack O'Neill. I'll never forget Paul. And I don't expect you to ever forget Sean. But you and I ... we both got a second chance. Do you know how precious that is? How rare? We're ...well, I guess you could say we're made for each other. I will not leave you alone. I couldn't. I'd die if I had to leave you."

Daniel finally grew silent. Jack said nothing, only tightend his grip a little more. After what seemed an eternity, Daniel heard a quiet mumble somewhere where his neck was. And a big smile spread across his features.

"I love you, too."

Part 4

The SGC, Daniel's office, Present Day

"Oh god, Jack, yes, that's it." 

Daniel groaned deep in his throat, his eyes were closed while Jack's hands were doing magic to his body.

Jack smiled, a very tender, very special smile that Daniel couldn't see, for Jack was behind him. Now Jack tightened his grip a bit, making the younger man squirm with pleasure.

"Jeez, Danny, relax. I don't want to hurt you." he murmured.

"That's not so easy, Jack. I ... ow ..."

Jack's hand glided soothingly over the soft skin, while Daniel flinched and groaned.

"Ssshhh, it's okay Danny, just a few seconds more, and we got it."

"Oh yes, Jack, there ... deeper ... harder ... I ... OH YES! Yeeeesssssss, oh goooooood, Jack. You're so good. SO good. Thank you."

Grinning Jack pulled the shirt back in place, and patted the young man's back lightly. 

"You're welcome. Nothing like a little backrub every now and then, eh?"

Daniel smiled, and rolled his shoulders carefully. 

"It's much better now, Jack. Thanks. You really have hands of gold."

Jack made a dismissive gesture, grabbed himself a chair and straddled it backwards. He rested his head comfortable on his arms, and gazed at his friend.

"You've been terribly tensed up. Wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

Daniel's head shot up, his eyes as big as an owl's. Within a blink of an eye his face's color changed from pale white to glowing red. Jack smiled in amusement. Now, that promised to be interesting. 

"Oh come on, Danny. I know you too well. I can almost see your famous mind whirling and spinning around something. Come on, spit it out."

Daniel sighed deeply, his gaze never leaving Jack's. 

'Oh yes, Jack. I'll tell you what's bothering me. I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you. I wanna throw you on the next bed available and fuck your brains to every single planet I know. That's what's bothering me ...'

But aloud Daniel only said,

"No, it's nothing. I guess it was a little too much stress over the past few days."

Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Stress? What stress? Daniel, do you know that we've been on down-time for ..."

Jack looked exaggeratedly at his watch.

"... for two days and six hours? Have you even left your office in that time? Ah ... don't say anything. I know you didn't! Okay, let's make a deal. Dinner, tonight, my place. Be there at seven, or I'll come and get you. Got that?"

Daniel nodded, and watched Jack leave his office. For a few seconds he stared at the closed door, not quite sure if he should be happy or sad.

* * *

At half past six he was close to a heart attack. He didn't know what to wear. Did Jack plan something relaxed? Was it his usual pizza, beer and hockey? Then Daniel would do fine with jeans and a casual shirt. But on the other hand ... Jack could be pretty unpredictable ... an invitation to dinner could also mean that they would go out. Maybe to his favorite Italian Restaurant "Luigi's," at the end of his street. And then he would do better to wear his dark-grey suit. 

Sighing he pushed his glasses back on his nose. His glasses. The next point. Glasses or contacts?

He shot a quick glance at the little clock on his nightstand, and startled.

Hell, it was a quarter to seven. Now he really had to hurry up, or he would be late.

He decided on a compromise. Quickly he put on his dark trousers, and combined it with a dark blue shirt. No contacts, for it would take him a few minutes to put them in.

With trembling fingers he snatched his car keys from the little table next to his front door, and left his apartment. 

It was 6:48 pm.

* * *

Jack lit the last candle, before he took a step back, and looked proudly at the result of the last hour's efforts. 

Soft music was playing in his CD player, the room was partly lit with candles, the table was laid for two, and in the kitchen was a culinary master piece waiting to be eaten.

On his way to the kitchen he quickly glanced in the mirror, and was very satisfied with what he saw. 

Though his hair was already heavily gray, he was still looking good, his body was in good shape, and now, with his dark trousers, and the white shirt he was still an eye-catcher. 

Humming a little tune, Jack checked one last time the decanted wine, when the doorbell announced the arrival of his guest. 

His heart suddenly beat faster. 

He was here. At his door. Tonight it was all or nothing.

It had taken him a lot of thinking. Weird dreams had awoken him in the middle of the night. Disturbing him. And finally he had to admit to himself that he had fallen for the team's linguist. 

And because he was a man of action, he had decided to find out if there was any kind of chance Daniel might feel the same. 

He quickly put on his blazer, and with a big smile on his face he opened the door full of verve.

* * *

When Jack's front door was opened, Daniel was speechless for a moment. Something that didn't happen too often to the linguist. 

Jack looked ... well ... adorable was the first and only thing that came to his mind. The dark suit accentuated his silver hair, and Daniel felt the overwhelming desire to crash him up against the next wall, kiss him senseless, and get him out of his clothes as quickly as possible.

He swallowed hard, and did his best to reciprocate the blinding smile that Jack beamed at him. 

He didn't have to look in a mirror to know that he failed. His mind was only showing him pictures of a very naked and very aroused Jack O'Neill. 

The object of his desire now took a step aside, and bid him in with a friendly gesture. 

"Come in, Danny. Let me take your jacket."

Feeling the strong hands on his shoulder caused Daniel's blood to rush down into his southern regions, and he groaned, barely audible. This was going to be a long, very long evening.

* * *

Despite his fears the evening went by very relaxed, and peaceful. Daniel was astonished when he saw everything Jack had prepared for him. The dinner, the wine, the candles. His head began to swim, and Daniel wasn't quite sure if it was because of the excellent wine or because of his breath-taking host. 

When they shared the dessert and the coffee, Jack suggested they move to the sofa, which would be much more comfortable. 

Without thinking Daniel nodded, not considering that he would sit side by side with Jack. 

With a deep, contented sigh Daniel laid his head back, suddenly touching Jack's arm, which was resting comfortably behind Daniel. With a jolt the younger man's head shot up again, but Jack only laughed slightly, patting his shoulder, and gently nudging his head back.

Lulled in by the soft music, his well-filled stomach, and a cup of his favorite coffee-blend, he was absolutely unprepared when Jack suddenly began to speak.

"Danny, I guess we have to talk ... no, I want to talk to you."

Daniel opened one eye slowly, studying him, and finally deciding that whatever it was it couldn't be too bad, for Jack was smiling. Almost tenderly. Also smiling, he closed his eye again.

"So do it. You'll talk, and I'll listen. Normally it's vice versa. It' going to be a pleasant change."

This wasn't easy for Jack. He had had these strange dreams over the last few days. Dreams that had left him always thinking in the morning, not worrying him, but disturbing him. And leaving him with a raging hard-on. Every morning. And with his relief there came always those images. Images of Daniel, moaning, gasping, writhing in ecstasy underneath him. 

"Daniel, do you believe in destiny?"

Two blue eyes opened questioningly, searching for any sign of teasing in the older man's face. But he saw nothing but seriousness. It took him a few seconds to answer.

"Well, I do believe that there is some kind of a ... well ... let's call it a guidance in each one's life. Something like a red thread, that we all follow without realizing it. Why are you asking?"

"I had a dream, no ... I had more dreams, lot's of dreams. And they were all abyoame."

Jack's voice faded at the end, and all Daniel could understand was a blurred mumble.

"Huh?"

He watched Jack closer, and saw the older man actually flushing. 

"I said they were all about ... ah ... two people we both know very well."

Now Daniel became really suspicious. He sat straight upright, gazing Jack directly in the eyes, once again trying very hard not to drown in the soft depths of those chocolate-coloured eyes.

He shook his head a bit to put all his brain cells back into their proper place. 

"And would you care to tell me about whom we're talking here?"

Jack said nothing, just continued staring into the eyes across from him. And suddenly a few things seemed to click into place. The dinner, the music, and now all this talk about dreams. Suddenly everything made sense to him.

And it hurt. 

It hurt him more than he could say. It was so obvious. Jack was in love with Sam, and now he was looking for a way to tell him. 

Unable to hide the pain in his eyes, Daniel turned his head away. And he had thought that Jack could feel something for him. How could he? 

Who was he anyway? The team's civilian. The plant-boy, the space-monkey, the geek. 

And Sam?

She was the Captain. Couragous, intelligent, smart, beautiful.

Would Jack retire? He wasn't allowed to have a relationsship with a member of his team. Would he go that far for Sam?

Suddenly he felt Jack's gaze still resting on him. He took a deep breath, and without looking up, he asked with a trembling voice.

"Will you ... retire?"

* * *

Retire?

What the ...

"Daniel, why should I retire? What are you talking about?"

"I ... ah ... when you and ... you and Sam ... I mean ..."

Daniel' s voice faded, until he was silent. Slowly realisation dawned on Jack. Did Daniel really think that he was talking about Sam?

No, that couldn't be, could it? This man had two Ph.D.s ... he simply HAD to understand who it was Jack had been dreaming about. Hadn't he? He reached out, put the stubborn chin of his friend between his thumb and his index finger, and lifted it until the younger man was forced to look into his eyes.

"Danny."

The low voice sounded like a caress.

"Danny, who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Ahem ... Sam?"

"Why should I talk about Sam? DREAM about Sam? Sam of all people?"

"I ... ah ... you said it was someone we both know very well."

"Danny, I was talking about you and me. DREAMING about you and me."

"You did?"

Jack nodded.

"I did. So, don't you want to know what it was?"

Though Daniel wasn't too sure if he really wanted to know it, his head nodded all on its own. 

Jack began to talk. He told him, that he had seen them together, in a tent in Egypt. Daniel as a wealthy leader of a nomad tribe, Jack the Pharaoh's commander-in-chief. 

A few nights later he had dreamed of a little hut in Ireland. Daniel had been the son of a Norwegian Chieftain, searching for his sister. Jack had been a farmer in a little village. It'd been love at first sight.

And then the last dream, the one that had been really disturbing.

And arousing.

And the one that caused him to finally open his eyes.

He had seen them both on a ship from England to America. Daniel had been a stowaway, beaten and raped. And Jack, as the captain, had protected him. Had given him time to heal. And had finally fallen in love with the young man. 

It was this dream that made it clear, what his mind was unable to work out as long as he was awake. 

Until now. 

Until he allowed himself to open his mind at last, to see beyond the 'don't ask, don't tell'-policy. Until he allowed himself to see Daniel not only as his friend but as the adorable man that he was. And he confessed to himself how much he needed the presence of the archaeologist, his advice, his innocent way to see the worlds they travelled to. And he knew he had to tell him. If this would mean the end of their friendship, then so be it. But somehow he doubted it. Not after all these dreams. He looked deeply into Daniel's sparkling blue eyes.

"Don't you get it, Danny? Through all those centuries, somehow we have always found each other, always found a way to be together. Always fell in love with each other. And now ..."

Jack grew silent. 

Wordless, Daniel rose from the sofa, and went over to the window. Unnoticed by them the night had come. Hugging himself he stared out to the now dark garden, trying to process everything he had heard over the last two hours.

If he got it right, then Jack was trying to tell him that he was in love with him. Or was at least attracted to him. 

That should make him happy, shouldn't it? Then why was he feeling so insecure? Why was there the unmistakable sound of a "but" lingering in the background? Because Jack had not given him the slightest hint of his feelings NOW. To what he was feeling TODAY. And Daniel had to know. Had to know if there was a chance for the two of them, or if Jack was only trying to get this dreams out of his system by telling him. Telling him, and hoping Daniel would be able to analyse them.

"What now, Jack?"

"A wise man once said, that history repeats itself."

Daniel startled. Without him noticing it, Jack had risen from the sofa, too, and was now standing close behind him. Daniel could almost feel the heat of his body. 

Jack rested his hands on the younger man's shoulders, and turned him around, until Daniel was facing him.

"Those dreams told me what my stupid little brain wasn't able to figure out by itself. Daniel ... Danny ... do you think you can ... feel something for a crusty old warhorse like me? I mean ... apart from disgust that an old crook like me lo ... has actual feelings for you?"

"What do you mean?"

Daniel's voice sounded harsh with emotions. Jack wanted to avoid Daniel's gaze which was very intense, but he owed it to him. So he stood his ground, and answered the question absolutely honestly.

"I mean, that I love you, Dr. Daniel Jackson with two PhDs. It had taken me a few very disturbing dreams to admit it to myself. And now I'd like ... no, I need to know if I just made a total fool of myself, or if there's a little chance you might feel anything for me, too."

Daniel snorted slightly. 

Anything? He was so deeply in love with the man next to him, that there had been times where he had to put his hands in his pockets or he would reach out and touch him. He remembered more than one night, when they had been off-world, sharing a tent, and there was nothing he wanted more than to snuggle up against the man beside him, kiss him good-night, and listen to his heartbeat until he was asleep. 

And now said man offered him his heart on a silver plate. There was only one answer to that. Slowly he rose his right hand, cradling Jack's face. And without hesitation he kissed the older man. 

For a few seconds they stood like that, lips pressed together, Daniel's hand on Jack's face. All of his senses were sharpened. He felt the soft, smooth skin under his fingertips, telling him that Jack had shaved. He smelt the faint odor of the other man's after-shave. 

And suddenly Jack moaned deeply, encircled Daniel in his arms, pressed the younger man to his body, and reciprocated the kiss with all his heart and soul. Sighing Daniel opened his mouth, greedy to taste more of this extraordinary man who loved him ... amazingly enough. He felt the tongue gently dueling with his own, tenderly and playfully invading his mouth, tasting him, making love to his mouth. 

It took all of Jack's willpower to back away from those tempting lips.

"Say it, Danny," he panted. "Say you feel something for me, too."

"I love you, Jack O'Neill!" Daniel breathed against his lips. 

"Oh god, Danny."

He crushed the younger man to his chest with such vehemence that Daniel could almost hear his ribcage protesting. But that didn't stop him from returning the embrace with equal ferocity.

And then he felt the unmistakable sign of an erection poke him in his tigh. Smiling, he slowly, seductively began to grind his hips against Jack, who gasped in surprise, before he moaned deeply, lust-filled. 

It was a sound that Daniel had never dared hope to hear from Jack. It was a sound that kicked something loose deep inside the aroused young man, a sound that freed him from all his restraints, and made him take over the initiative. 

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Jaa-ack!"

"Hmmm?"

"Jack ... bed ... now!"

"Wha ...?"

Daniel laughed heartily as he saw the dazed look in Jack's eyes. Somehow Jack's brain seemed to be running out of blood, and he was barely able to process what Daniel was telling him. 

With a seductive smile on his face, Daniel reached down to grab Jack's erection thorugh his trousers. 

"I don't want our ... first time ... to be in front of your panoramic window."

Jack swallowed hard. First time? He never thought about a first time. But now that he came to think about it ... bed seemed to be a good place for a first time. Oh god, instantly his mind showed him pictures of a naked, sweaty and aroused Daniel, making him so painfully hard that he was barely able to walk. But there was something he had to do first. With one last kiss, he whispered.

"Wait a minute, okay? I'll be back in a heartbeat. Don't go!"

Jack left the room for a few minutes, and Daniel tried to slow down his wildly beating heart. But every time he thought that he had his self-control back, he felt Jack's hands on his body again, could taste his kisses, and his heart went flip-flop again. Suddenly Jack appeared behind him, embracing him, and kissing him gently. 

Without leaving his gaze he grabbed the younger man's hand, and pulled him impatiently up to his bedroom.

* * *

Daniel was speechless as they reached Jack's bedroom. There were candles lit all around, a champagne cooler stood next to the bed, and a mosquito-net, hanging from the ceiling, was draped around the bed, on the nightstand were two crystal flutes, and a bowl of fresh strawberries. 

With shining eyes he turned to Jack, a big smile on his face, that seemed to light up the whole room. 

"God, I love you. Let me show you how much." he whispered. 

Eager to feel the other man's skin, Daniel began to open Jack's shirt, button by button, until the silken material glided whispering down the smooth skin. His fingertips tingled, and finally he was allowed to touch the man he loved so much. 

Jack shivered when he felt Daniel's soft caresses. 

The archaeologist's finely-shaped hand roamed freely over the scarred body of the older man, making him moan and tremble in anticipation of things to come. 

Bolder now, Daniel pushed Jack onto the bed, laughing when Jack yelped in surprise. 

And suddenly there was no more room for loving tenderness ... fire took over. Almost rough now, Daniel practically ripped the clothes from Jack's body, revelling in the feeling of the smooth skin over the hard, well-muscled flesh. Jack's trousers went down together with his boxers in one swift movement, and Daniel was for the first time able to lay his eyes on Jack's proud erection. 

Daniel undressed himself in a flash, and crawled on the bed to sit down between Jack's legs.

He leaned back on his heels, adoring the body that was sprawled out in front of him. His mouth went dry, and he was close to coming just from the look that was presented to him. 

Jack had his eyes closed, he breath coming in ragged gasps, a fine sheen of sweat was glistening on his body, and in the middle of it all was his beautiful penis. 

Daniel could only stare open-mouthed. When he had enough saliva again in his mouth to say something, he murmured,

"My god, Jack. You are so beautiful."

And without further warning, he leaned forward, and swallowed Jack's length up to the root.

With a shout, Jack's hips came up from the bed, involuntarily pushing deeper in the wet heat of Daniel's throat. 

Slowly Daniel released him again, gently kissing the tip of his lover's cock, before he licked his way along the hard shaft. 

Oh god, it had been so long ... so long since Daniel hade made love to a man. So long since he had been allowed to worship another man's body in this way. But he knew he had to be careful. He wouldn't be able to last long if he would go on like that. Jack was so responsive to his touches, showing so much trust, that Daniel could come without even touching himself. 

He tightened his grip around Jack's erection and began a slow, pumping motion, all the while never releasing it out of his mouth. Suddenly he felt Jack's hand on his head, gently guiding him, forcing him to do nothing but begging for everything. 

Suddenly Jack's movements became faster, his breathing grew more and more frantic, and Daniel felt the cock in his mouth grow larger. 

And then his lover came.

* * *

Jack was falling, drowning, bursting into a thousand pieces, and slowly drifting back to Earth, lovingly caught by the strong arms of his young lover.

Daniel stopped his loving ministrations of Jack's cock, and kissed his way upward, until he reached those lips he had been fantasizing about for the last three years. 

"Jack?"

Jack was still panting heavily, and didn't dare to open his eyes, fearing that this was yet another of his strange dreams. But then he felt a warm breath at his ear, followed by the gentle sucking on his earlobe. He shivered, eliciting a tender laugh. 

"Jaa-aack ... still alive somewhere in there?"

He had to smile, and carefully opened an eye.

"You're real."

"I am. You doubted it?"

Jack pulled Daniel in for a tender kiss.

"For a second I wasn't so sure, Danny."

Another kiss.

"I AM real. And so is this."

He rubbed his hips against Jack's and the older man felt the insistent nudging of Daniel's still very hard cock. With a devilish smile Jack turned a little, so that he was facing his lover.

"Well, let's see what we can do about it." 

With these words he reached down, and took the stiff erection of his lover in his hand. Daniel began to tremble. He was on sexual overload, since ... okay, let's be honest ... since the moment he had stepped into Jack's house. 

Feeling Jack's hand on his cock, was a dream come true for Daniel, so he couldn't last very long. It took Jack only four or five strokes, and Daniel came with a shuddering moan, all over the strong fingers of his lover. 

It was heaven, pure bliss, and while he still tried to recover his senses, he felt Jack's mouth on his, gently prying his lips apart, and kissing him deeply, lovingly. 

His ragged breath slowly turned back to normal, all the while being kissed by those incredible, talented lips. 

"Jack, that was ... wow ... I ... whew ... god."

"That's my talented linguist. See, a fitting word for every occasion. That's the man I love."

Daniel could hear the silent laughter in his voice, but it didn't matter to him. He was no longer on this planet. He was in his own, Jack-induced dreamland. He snuggled closer to the solid form of his lover, and was asleep in an instant.

* * *

When he awoke, hours later, it was dark except for one single candle, which was still burning on the nightstand. At some time Jack must have left the bed, for the mosquito-net was closed around the bed, separating the lovers from the world outside. He felt Jack's arm around his waist, felt his loving grip. Still a little sleepy he turned around and found his lover gazing at him. He looked tired. 

"Jack, didn't you sleep?"

Slowly Jack shook his head.

"No. I was afraid I would wake up to find you gone."

Daniel leaned closer to kiss him. Lovingly, he laid all his heart in this kiss. It touched him deeply to find that Jack was just as insecure as he was.

"I'm not gonna leave you. I just found you. I won't be so stupid to walk out on you now."

Smiling, Jack reached over to the nightstand and took one of the strawberries. He fed it to Daniel, and licked afterwards the juice from his chin. The prosecco was already opened and Jack poured two glasses, handing one to his lover.

"To us."

"To us."

And everything they felt, everything they were yet unable to say or show, was laying in these two words.

They made love again that night. Tender this time, and slowly, not with the burning urgency that had marked their first time. 

When they reached their orgasms, they were both out of their minds with lust and wanting. 

They fell asleep in each other arms. Neither of them could tell what the future would bring them. If they would be able to build a lasting relationsship. If they would be able to make it all work, without interfering with their work. But they were up to take the challenge. 

They had been lovers through ages.

And they had found each other again. 

They were destined to be together. And they would make it this time. 

Again. 

The end


End file.
